pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Make a pikmin/beast/cave!
English Transliterations by Spiral Tail Translations of translations by FG2 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HI! heres where you make your own pikmin/beast/cave. I want some good ideas, please! just kidding. I demand them!!! And i have a blue bulborb, so don't use that.-pikman04(P.S.- it's name/classification/family/Omilar's notes/Louie's cooking notes.) ENGLISH TRANSLITERATION: Greetings and welcome to the discussion! Here you will find a page where you may openly describe your own ideas for new enemies, pikmin breeds, locations, and more, and with the first post in this discussion, I humbly request that you, the reader, enlighten the rest of us with your thoughts, ideas, and original works. I would like to be the first to take credit for a Bulborb of Bluish hue, and would like to additionally request that if references are made to such a Bulborb, that this piece of the discussion is referenced. (Please be sure to include details such as relevant creature names, classifications, families, and notes taken on the subject in question, including cooking instructions, if any.) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Blue Bulborb Oculcus sus Grub-Dog Family Omilar's notes: This one has gills and boasts a wavy blue back. Louie's cooking notes: I think this is just a hoax by Omilar. Cooking notes will be around when I find out if its real!-pikman04 Louie's cooking notes: Do the same with the Blue Bulborb as you do with a regular bulborb. ENGLISH TRANSLITERATION: Creature: Blue Bulborb Scientific Name: Oculcus Sus Grub-Dog Family Olimar's Notes: This variant of Bulborb displays a set of gills, and is made obvious by its wavy blue-black back. Louie's Notes: I think the existence of this creature is an unclever ruse by Olimar in an attempt to send me on a wild-snagret chase. Should I come across a specimen with such characteristics, I'll try to make another feast of it in the same way I would a typical Bulborb. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- WARNING: CONTENT BEYOND THIS POINT MAY OR MAY NOT NEED AN ENGLISH TRANSLITERATION Greater Wollywog Amphibicauruas Supremeus Amphituber family This is a more developed member of the Amphituber family. Louie and I came across this beast when we were exploring the cave Pipe World(soon to be released here). It has x5 the jumping ability and is x10 the size of a regular wollywog. Louie's cooking notes: Inedible. Well, not true, technically. There is no stove big enough to cook it. If you cut off the bumps, collectors will pay high prices for them. Fire Geyser Bulborb Oculus ignitus russus Grub dog family This species of bulborb has developed a mound on its back that it forcibly expels fire through. It incinerates its waste the same way. First, cut off the eye stalks. Throw them in a pan and boil with cheese for 10-15 minutes. Then, carefully scrape off the mound (which is made mostly of rock and dirt) and clean out any waste that happens to be around or in it. Remove the fire glands and put on a platter for later. Roast in a large oven at 500 degrees until lightly roasted. Take the eye stalks out of the pan, wrap them in a tortilla, insert the fire glands, and aha! You have now made a main course, and a delicious spicy appetizer! Fire Geyser Bulblax Oculus ignitus volcanus Grub dog family This is a mature form of the fire geyser bulborb, except with a bigger mound and a hotter stream of fire. Repeat steps for fire geyser bulborb, but use a bigger pan and oven. The eye stalk spicy tortilla can now be presented as an entrée. Emperor Progg Proggus supremeus Progg family The mature form of the smoky progg. Can breathe fire and, although it has lost its slime trail, can make the toxic slime encase itself like a cocoon and use it to attack attacking Pikmin. The slimy texture of a progg is perfect for soup. Remove fire producing glands and the pearl from its chest. Repeat the steps for an eye stalk spicy tortilla, minus the eye stalks, of course. Bake the progg itself for 10 minutes. Then chop it up and put in soup. It makes a lovely entrée and appetizer. The pearl can not only be sold for a very high price, but it makes a lovely centerpiece.\ Fiery Emperor Bulblax Oculus Volcanus Supremeus Grub Dog family An evolved version of the Emperor Bulblax, although it is believed that it is the cross-breed gotten by breeding an Emperor Bulblax and a Fiery Bulblax. This theory would explain the similar body structure to both species. Remember those spicy eye stalk tortillas you made? Well, make em’ again, although the eye stalks will make it spicy anyway, so you don’t have to use the fire glands. For the body, carefully remove every grain of sand that might be there from periods of time spent buried in the ground. Cut off feet, rock-hard back, and wrap in a tortilla for a treat. Watery Man-at-Legs Pseudoarachnia Sus Navaronia Arachnorb family The Man-at-Legs has adapted to its environment. It has turned blue for camouflage and its young are shaped like submarines. There were some worries about the original species becoming extinct, but a team of explorers found one. It nearly , too. The theory about why the Man-at-Legs adapted to water is this: the Man-at-Legs habitat became flooded. Man-at-Legs can be in water, but not completely in it, so it has developed pockets for air, latches for covering the smokestacks on it, and, because it lost its machine gun, the males have missile launching tubes in the place of where the female has its young. Slight metallic taste, but that can be avoided by separating the machinery from the beast. Chop up, cook for several minutes at 400 degrees Fahrenheit. Throw in some soup with Dwarf Bulborb chicken and some noodles for a weird attempt at chicken noodle soup. Remember to take out the missile launchers if any. Watery Man-at-Legs larva Pseudoarachnia Sus Navaronia Bambinii Arachnorb family It has two legs that twirl around at high speeds to move very fast, giving them the appearance of a propeller. Before growing its defenses, it has the ability to shoot explosive missiles from a tube above its head. Repeat steps for Watery Man-at-Legs. Remember to take out missile launcher. Cave: Pipe World Key: *=pod &=dwarf red bulborb ^=Fiery Bulblax @=fire gyser ()=sublevel thingy -0-= Changeing Wraith 12 sublevels sublevel 1: ------------------------- - @ & @ - - () * - - ^ & - ------------------------- Sublevel 2:Strangely, all the sublevels are the same, except for the final one. Sublevel 12:------------------------- - - - -0- - - - ------------------------- The Changing Wraith holds the treasure Tiger Jewel(10000 pokos). Changeing Wraith Morpheus Sapien Unknown family This is a type of Wraith. Instead of having rollers, this wraith takes on the form of another beast and uses its attacks. There is some discusson about this creature being related to Dweevils. This is not cookable. 67.38.27.116 15:33, 22 December 2007 (UTC)pikman04 YAY! I have a username now! Whenever you see "pikman04" or "67.38.27.116" it is now.................... PIKDUDE!Pikdude 19:10, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Creeping Dandelion Taraxacum rovinia officinale ???? family A Creeping Chryrinstheum that has taken on the form of a dandelion. Basicly nothing to say about it, and I doubt that Louie will find a way to cook it... Cook as you would with a regular Creeping Chrysantheum-''When thinly sliced, this predator's sizable bulb makes a scrumptious pizza topping. '' :If you want to make so many social topics, go here to actually get replies. I'm not registered there, so I THINK that I can't post there.... And why don't you stop commenting and actually participate in these things?Pikdude 16:04, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Well, I'm just not interested.-- It's possible to register... And you said you wanted ideas, for which you could just read this topic. That's where I got it. And don't you have to be 13 to register there?Pikdude 01:24, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes. You're not 13 yet? Nope. Only 10.Pikdude 20:40, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Hmmmm... This looks promising. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Fire Progg Volcanus proggus Progg family Olimar's notes: This is an Emporer Progg that has recently developed fire glands around it's body, much like the Fiery Bulblax. Because of the fire glands around it's body, the adult's slime lasts only about 2-3 seconds instead of the normal 24 hours. The infant is not able to produce the slime or the fire, but it does have a fiery attitude(it will try to eat Pikmin with no teeth) and it's skin is hot. Louie's cooking notes Cook as you would a Fiery Bulblax, but use for a hot soup. Mariomaster 00:47, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ATTENTION: CONTENT FROM THIS POINT ONWARD HAS BEEN TRANSLITERATED TO PROVIDE THE READER WITH A LESS MIND-NUMBING EXPERIENCE. If I were to make a pikmin it would be Orangre Pimin Resistant to fier and elecetrisity, will avode haseds it is not resistant to each unit has the stranthe and waght of 2 pikmin. They still havs some donsides to such as ther onion cant produse as much seeds.Last Onion 20:36, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ENGLISH TRANSLITERATION: If I were to create my own brand of Pikmin, it would probably have to be a crossbreed between the common red and yellow varieties. Taking traits from both sides, they would be resistant to both flames and electric shocks, and the unique breed would also have twice the Strength (and perhaps weight) of a normal Pikmin of Red or Yellow color. The orange breed, would, however, have a few downsides, the first and foremost of which being that the orange onion produces only one-half to one-third the number of Pikmin per item brought to it, among other minor factors, such as a decreased movement speed for the pikmin themselves and faster drown speed as well. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Okay, is your computer really messed up or something? And: HAELLELUIAH! SOMEONE ELSE IS PARTICIPATING! ENGLISH TRANSLITERATION: I believe your computer may be experiencing a multitude of errors whilst sending information to pikipedia, but even in light of that, I must rejoice, as there are finally more participants in this creative discussion. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Do0d lurn tu spel ey fyoo wurdz sheash Flie Gie Tue ENGLISH TRANSLITERATION: I believe it would benefit everyone in the discussion if you were to more carefully examine your spelling before posting a message to a public place. TRANSLATION OF TRANSLATION: Dude, learn to spell a few words, sheesh. Actually, transliteration is correct. It is a form of transcription.-- -------------------------------------------------------------------------- TROPICAL BLOYSTER (Spiral Tail) Tropical Bloysters, close relatives of Toady Bloysters, spend most of their time basking in shallows or meandering about in search of their next meal. They are highly fond of Pikmin and are found most often in shallow, warm-watered tidepools or beaches near Onions or unusually large concentrations of Pikmin, though they have been known to feed on Blue Bulborbs. They are social creatures and are found usually in groups ranging from three to five individuals, and have been known to feed on local plantlife when small prey fails to present itself. Though the only known photo of a Tropical Bloyster can be seen on the right, specimens have been noted to be much more elongated and "otherwise sleek-looking" by Captains visiting the Spiral Tail Island chain. Multiple color variants have been observed in the wild, with the vast majority falling into pastel shades of red, green, blue, and gold, though albino specimens have also been observed. Tropical Bloysters are known for their toxins, which can cause effects in Pikmin and other small creatures ranging from Dizzyness to, in cases of extreme exposure, death. Tropical Bloysters secrete poison through pores located on the surface of their skin. A dedicated Captain should be able to take down a single Tropical Bloyster with relative ease, though they are not typically found alone. Due to the watery nature of the beachside areas and inlets that they inhabit, it's usually best for a Captain to focus taking down one Bloyster at a time using Petrification and Blue Pikmin for maximal effect. If left in the water, the Gill-like organ on the back of a Tropical Bloyster is actually capable of splitting into several very small Tropical Bloyster Polypoids, which eventually grow into adult Bloysters. Even though they live primarily underwater, Tropical Bloysters have a strong sense of smell while out of the water and infrequently travel along the shorelines in search of sweet-scented objects, and have been known to attempt to ingest everything from flowers to burning therapeutic candles. -Spiral Tail -------------------------------------------------------------------------- ... ... ... ... ...Wow. I thought this was dead.Pikdude 04:40, 6 March 2008 (UTC) -------------------------------------------------------------------------- This will never die. Oh, hey Spiral Tail, thanks for contributing and making that ingenius Tropical Bloyster- I look forward to more of that, and maybe if you can get some Bloyster sprites (I'll tell you if you don't know) and I'll recolor them and put you in my comic if you want. It's really no trouble. I've had too do that kind of thing a lot now.Pikdude 21:29, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Orange Empress Bulblax by Mcoolister. The Orange Empress Bulblax appears to be an Orange Bulborb version of an Empress Bulblax. Unlike it's red cousin, the Orange Empress Bulblax can slither after prey like a worm. ---- Excellent, excellent! I'm fresh out of ideas though, but I'm just keeping them all too my self........Pikdude 02:13, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ---- Pikin worth by Pikdude. Pikins:200 If i wer to make a pikmin it would be black whitch is only found in one cave called dark magisty. This breed of pikmin do not have fire water ect powers insted if 20 of these pikmin are on a monster it can controll it. But if the monster is killed while controlling it all 20 pikmin dies. @_@ That sentence had such bad spelling/grammer I almost threw up.